


In the End

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat Yuuki berdiri di samping mayat 'Miyoshi'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

.

‘Seorang mata-mata bisa saja memiliki banyak identitas. Namun saat ia mati, ia bukan lagi siapa-siapa. Hanya sebuah mayat.’

.

.

.

Yuuki menyandang gelar 'Demon Lord' bukan tanpa alasan. Pria itu diakui sebagai spy master terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh pasukan kekaisaran Jepang, hingga diberi wewenang untuk mendirikan intansi spionase untuk kepentingan negara.  
Keahliannya bahkan disegani oleh beberapa petinggi militer merangkap master spy di negara sekutu.  
Dan dimata para cadet mata-mata D Agency yang baru, sosok Yuuki lebih dari sekedar seorang master profesional.

Dia adalah Rajanya Iblis.

.

.

.

Langit bermuka suram masih memuntahkan salju saat Yuuki tiba di rumah sakit Berlin. Langkahnya yang disangga tongkat mendekati seorang perawat untuk menanyakan dimana jenazah laki-laki tua yang ingin ia identifikasi. Perawat tersebut langsung menunjukkan kamar berpapan nomor 202 berisi dua jenazah korban kecelakaan kereta api kemarin. 

 

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Cahaya langsung merebak masuk kedalam gelap yang beku. Sang pendiri D Agency itu melangkah pincang kearah salah satu jenazah disana. 

Tubuh seorang pria bernama Katsuhiko Maki terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidur dengan pakaian bernoda darah yang masih menempel, serta sepasang manik coklat tanpa jiwa yang terbuka hampa. 

 

"Bagi seorang spy, kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya."

 

Suara Yuuki dingin dan rendah bergesek di udara. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah, tanpa emosi. Sebelah tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan putih terulur, perlahan menutup kelopak mata Maki agar pria muda itu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

 

Kemudian Yuuki membisikkan sesuatu, dengan suara yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan saja yang bisa mendengarnya.  
Ia membisikkan sebuah nama lengkap, yang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu merupakan salah satu data paling rahasia milik negara Jepang.

 

Dan kini, nama itu ikut terkubur bersama tubuh mati yang akan disemayamkan diatas tanah asing berlapis salju. Menghilang tanpa seorang pun tau bahwa 'dia' pernah ada.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inilah yang saya bayangkan saat nonton episode 11 kemarin.. #cry  
> Maaf kalau terlalu pendek dan aneh T _ T


End file.
